


Pam's Sexual Awakening, Part 2

by DanaGordon



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGordon/pseuds/DanaGordon
Summary: As Pam enters her 40s, she discovers more about her sexuality





	Pam's Sexual Awakening, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story is an extension of the American version of The Office. Specifically, it chronicles the sexual awakening of Pam Beesley, one of the main characters. The story will come in three parts, this being the first installment. This being my first attempt at erotic literature, and thus my first attempt at fan fiction, I welcome constructive criticism. Pam Beesly has always been one of my favorite TV characters, and I believe she deserves a scintillating sexual journey. Thank you for reading.

When Pam arrived at the office the following morning, things were quiet. Aside from the occasional ringing phone and quiet phone conversation, there was little going on. 

Pam spent the first hour or so at her desk, checking off mundane tasks. She read emails, responding to some. She checked her voicemail, of which she had one. It was an office supplier asking if the office had any need for a restock of black pens. 

It was not until about ten o’clock that she broke away from her tasks, leaned back in her chair, and stretched her arms up behind her head, letting out a sizable yawn. With that, she looked toward the accounting department of the office where Angela worked. Angela’s desk was tidy, almost annoyingly so, and it was glaringly obvious when she wasn’t sitting there. 

In fact, nothing on her desk had been touched since yesterday. Pam could tell, because Angela’s “to-do” list was still draped over her computer keyboard and her desk lamp was off. 

Pam frowned inquisitively, wondering where Angela was. It made Pam somewhat uncomfortable. After such a wild chain of events from the day before, it was easy for Pam’s cynical side to start conjuring up theories. 

Maybe Angela was embarrassed. Maybe yesterday she was temporarily insane, and now was thinking clearly. Maybe she wanted nothing more than to avoid the office after such an out-of-character day. 

Pam reached for her phone and wrote a text message. 

“Hey!” 

No response. Pam set her phone down and re-engaged with her computer, almost convincing herself, despite having no new emails, that she had something more important to do. Anything was better than stewing in unfounded feelings that she did something wrong, and now somehow was to be embarrassed or shamed. 

By about lunchtime, Pam was tired, but she had talked herself out of being irrationally embarrassed just because Angela was absent. She was actually glad that it was a quiet day. Angela wasn’t the only person missing from the office. The sales team had a day retreat to a conference center nearby, which meant almost total silence in the office. 

Pam was somewhat relieved by that. She woke up late and didn’t have a ton of time to get ready for the day. In particular, this meant that she didn’t have time to iron any of her blouses, which meant she went for a slightly more casual look consisting of dress pants, flats, and a v-neck t-shirt covered by a simple grey blazer. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore a pair of glasses. 

While she clicked around on the internet, a voice startled her. 

“Hey, Pam.”

It was Pete Miller, who worked in customer service. Pam looked up from her computer. 

“Hey, Pete,” she said. 

She always kind of liked Pete. He was quiet, handsome, and tall. He never seemed to get caught up with anyone or anything at the office. Instead, he kept his head down and got his work done, and was always nice to just about everyone. In many ways, he reminded her of a young Jim. 

Pete stood over Pam holding a piece of paper. 

“I know that we are filing complaints differently now, but I’m not sure what to do with these redacted complaints,” he said. “Did they mention anything in the last meeting?” 

Pam shifted her eyes up, as if trying to remember. When she looked back at Pete she caught him staring directly at her chest. Pam was sitting with her legs crossed, and leaning forward a few inches toward her desk. From Pete’s vantage point, he could see directly down her v-neck shirt. At least half of her magnificent breasts were visible to him. Pam got the sudden urge to draw this out. 

“Um,” she said, and paused. 

She started shuffling papers on her desk, making sure to keep the view available to Pete. 

“Didn’t Toby say something about a memo that came from corporate?”

She bent forward a bit more, reaching for a stack of papers further away on her desk. Those were office supply order forms and she knew it, but by now Pete was almost red in the face by this little visual gift, and she wanted to see how far she could take it. 

“Uh, yea. Or… maybe? I don’t know.” Pete chuckled, shyly. “I wasn’t really paying attention,” he said. 

Pam looked up at him and smiled. 

“Yea, me neither, apparently,” she said. “I’ll let you know if I find that memo.” 

Pete cracked his knuckles and got one last eyeful down Pam’s shirt.  
“Alrighty, thanks!“ he said. And he walked away. 

Pam smiled and sat up straight, adjusting her shirt and pulling her blazer straight. Just then, a text message came through to her phone. 

“Hey missy! I decided to take a lavish day off! I’ve been at a spa and now I’m taking myself out for lunch. Maybe YOU should take me out to dinner!” 

Pam was relieved. None of her crazy cynical predictions were true. In fact, the opposite was true! And if she didn’t know any better, Angela just asked her out on a date. 

Pam typed back. 

“I hear you have expensive tastes.” 

Angela responded. 

“Wherever did you hear that? I’m a simple girl!” 

Pam thought for a moment and then typed, “Ok then how about drinks at Coopers at 6?” 

Angela responded, “Can’t wait!” 

…

It was nearly 4:30 when Pam’s phone buzzed with a text message. It startled her a bit, since at that moment she was lost in something of a daze staring at her computer screen. 

It was not uncommon for her to indulge in a little YouTube in the final minutes of a work day. It was not as if there was ever a mountain of work for Pam, so her penchant for efficiency almost always left her several hours of “run out the clock” time at work. 

On this occasion, she watched a montage of video clips, set to some particularly whimsical music, of cats getting caught in unexpected situations. The video was aptly titled “Cats are Funnier than Humans.” Truth be told, Pam did not find the video all that funny, but it was certainly more entertaining than counting down the minutes before five o’clock. 

The text was from Jim. 

“Are you proud of the effort you’ve put in at work today?” 

Pam read the text while simultaneously twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. She chuckled a bit. Jim was referencing a time not long ago when Jo Bennett was in charge of Dunder Mifflin. Jo was something of a task-master, and while she was the CEO, the company ran quite differently. In fact, Pam couldn’t ever remember wasting thirty minutes on YouTube while Jo was in charge. Instead, she was constantly on her guard for the moment when Jo would inevitably creep behind her and cryptically ask her how things were going. That was code for, “give me a report on your day, and it better reflect some seriously hard work on your part.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever worked harder,” Pam responded. 

“Let me guess. Decaf Tea, shoes off, and YouTube,” he texted back. 

Pam flashed a quick smirk at her phone. Jim knew her too well. 

Pam responded with an angry face emoji. Jim knew what it meant. She sometimes loathed that he knew her as well as he did. She wished like crazy that she had some secret or some surprising thing in her past that he did not know about. For years she loved how much Jim paid attention to her. From day one of working at Dunder Mifflin he knew her favorite yogurt flavor, and from then on he stored away every piece of information about her that he could possibly find. 

It was romantic. When she least expected it, he would recite something that she said years before, or make reference to some small and seemingly insignificant thing that she did. He was like an elephant, and she knew that it was his way of reminding her how much she meant to him. 

But increasingly his approach became annoying to Pam. There was no mystery to their relationship, and the charm of his air tight memory had started to flame out. 

This all came to a head about a year prior, when the two essentially challenged each other to surprise the other. Neither could, and it became abundantly clear, at least to Pam, that they were indeed entering the doldrums of their marriage. 

The angry emoji face was fine, though. Jim took at is flirtatious. Pam sometimes pretended to be frustrated about just how much he loved her. It was her way of reminding him that she appreciated it. But the angry face had at least some truth to it this time. They couldn’t surprise each other. He did know everything about her. Their marriage was as vanilla as could be. 

“Love you.” Jim texted. 

Pam didn’t respond. A feeling set over her that hadn’t in a long time. It was akin to the slight rebellious feeling that accompanied the times when Pam’s parents were out of town when she was younger. The house was empty. There were no rules. Even if there were, she was alone, and that was the best time to break them anyway. 

In high school that meant having a friend or two over to the house even though she was not allowed to, and then sneaking some liquor out of her dad’s cabinet, and replacing what they drank with water. 

It wasn’t malicious rebellion. It was natural rebellion – the result of being left alone and being an upstanding and angelic child. It’s natural for every human to want to play with fire at some point. 

But that fire can spread, and one of the ways it does so is when breaking the rules has even a hint of motive behind it. There were countless times growing up when Pam was annoyed with her parents, and wanted to act out accordingly. She rarely did, though. It wasn’t hard wired into her DNA to act on any of her whims. Instead, she suppressed the urges and carried on, never pouring any gas on the fire. 

This moment felt different, though. She recognized the feeling. She was home alone, and had a natural tendency toward playing with a little bit of fire. And now, she felt annoyed, and not in a fleeting way, like when she stubbed her toe or spilled some coffee on her shirt. This was bigger, and in an instant, she wanted to pour some gas on the fire. 

…

At about 5:15 Pam began to gather her things. By now everyone at the office was gone, save for Kelley, who rarely left the office before 5:30 as customers were prone to call in with their complaints as close to the end of their work day as possible. Kelley, who was the head of customer service, didn’t seem to mind. Work was her social life, and being in the office was infinitely better for her than being alone in her apartment. 

Pam started to gather her bag and then paused, considering the fact that traffic wouldn’t be great, and that she ought to use the bathroom before heading to Coopers to meet Angela. 

She set her bag down and trudged back to the bathroom, stopping at the mirror to give herself a once-over. First, she took her hair out of its pony tail and let it sit naturally. It parted slightly off from center, and cascaded down over her ears. She spent some time playing with it, pulling it behind her ears, moving her fingers through and ultimately giving it more volume. 

She stood up straight, straightened up her grey blazer, and gave her v-neck shirt a little shake, then turned slightly from side to side, making sure she wasn’t missing any major stains or wrinkles. 

Lastly, she pulled out her lipstick and leaned toward the mirror to apply it. It was a soft pink shade, virtually unnoticeable by a casual observer, but even just applying it gave her a little jolt of confidence. 

At that moment, Kelley came into the bathroom. 

“Hey girl.” Pam said, without breaking her concentration from the lipstick. 

“Hey!” Kelley beamed. “I didn’t know anyone was still here.” 

Kelley took a few steps toward the stalls and then stood behind Pam. 

“You are a MILF and I hate you for that,” Kelley said. 

Pam let out a surprised laugh and put her lipstick down. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Kelley started dancing in place, motioning like she was spanking someone. 

“Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they’re like, it’s better than yours…damn right… it’s better than yours…” 

Pam giggled and looked at Kelley like she was crazy. Of course she enjoyed it, but Kelley was so quirky that it just made her laugh. 

Kelley kept dancing, as if the music was actually playing in her head. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head back and forth, swinging her arms. She turned around and playfully backed her rear-end into Pam like the two were at a club. 

Pam was laughing somewhere between nervously and maniacally. She jokingly put her hands on Kelley’s hips and “danced” for about four seconds before keeling over into a laughing fit. 

Kelley kept it going. 

“Yeah, girl! You have the moves!” she said. 

Kelley started strutting to the beat in her head. She rhythmically danced in a circle around Pam and pressed up against Pam’s backside. She put her hands on Pam’s hips and continued humming. 

“La la la la la… Your Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…La la la la la…” 

Pam started to sway, and started moving her butt to the beat of Kelley’s song. Her face was bright pink. Kelley moved one of her hands to the front of Pam’s waist. It was right at her belt line and the tips of her fingers grazed Pam’s tummy. 

Pam momentarily sank into Kelley’s lap, letting her butt press against Kelley’s thighs. Kelley reached her head to Pam’s left ear, pulled back her hair, and whispered her song. 

“Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard… and they’re like… it’s better than…” 

Kelley broke away from Pam and started laughing. 

“Um, why have you never gone to the clubs with me?” 

Pam jutted her hips out and flipped her hair. 

“Oh, probably because I’m a 40-year-old mother of two,” she said jokingly. 

Kelley started toward the stall. 

“Girl, I know about ten studs who would be all over that booty,” she said. “MILFs are in right now. Everybody wants a hot mommy with a body.” 

Kelley did one final dance move and then entered the stall. Pam chuckled. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said. “I’m out of here. Have a great night. Don’t club too hard. We have work tomorrow!” 

Pam took one more glance in the mirror and headed back to her desk to gather her things. 

…

When Pam arrived at Coopers, Angela was already sitting at the bar. Pam immediately noticed that she looked cute, and that she had never seen Angela out of her work clothes before. Angela wore dark blue jeans that pronounced her tiny waist, and a cute black tank top. Her hair was down, and she capped the outfit off with some adorable cream colored pumps. 

Pam moved toward the bar and Angela turned to her. 

“Hey!” Pam said, smiling like she was finally reconnecting with an old friend. 

“Hi!” Angela said excitedly. 

She hopped off her bar stool and and gave Pam a hug. It was a quick hug, but their cheeks touched, and Angela made a little kissing noise even though her lips never touched Pam’s face. As the two disengaged from the hug, Angela held onto Pam’s blazer. 

“This is nice,” she said. “Is it new?”

Angela looked up and down at Pam’s entire outfit. 

“Oh,” Pam said. “No, I just don’t normally wear it with this shirt,” she said. 

“Well, it’s cute,” said Angela. 

They both sat down. 

Angela was working on a martini which was almost gone. 

“What can I get for you, miss?” 

It was the bartender. 

“I actually think I’d love a Cosmo,” said Pam. 

“You got it,” said the bartender. 

Pam looked at Angela. 

“It’s very girly, but I actually never drink them. For some reason it sounds refreshing right now,” she said. 

Angela smiled.  
“I like it when you’re girly,” she said. 

Over the next few hours the pair of co-workers enjoyed themselves completely. They gossiped about other employees at Dunder-Mifflin, exchanged old relationship stories, and even played a few rounds of “would you rather,” a game that she and Jim played fairly regularly in the early stages of their relationship. 

The goal of the game was to create a difficult decision for the other person. Angela stymied Pam when she asked, “would you rather only be able to sleep with Dwight or be celibate for the rest of your life”? 

“That’s not even fair,” cried Pam as she took a sip of her third cosmopolitan. 

Angela laughed. “You have to answer, though! I didn’t make the rules. You did!” 

Pam closed her eyes, cringing, and while shaking her head frantically she blurted out, “Ok Dwight. I pick Dwight.” 

Angela put on a pretend shocked face. 

“Well come on. I need some action in my life,” said Pam. “I’m not just going to be an old maid who never gets to have sex.” 

She took another drink. 

Angela seized the opportunity. 

“Would you rather only ever sleep with Jim for the rest of your life, or get to sleep with other people, knowing that he’d get to do the same”? 

Pam paused. She clutched the stem of her martini glass and partially rolled her eyes, contemplating the question while Angela stared her down. 

Induced by the alcohol, Pam cut her thought process surprisingly short. 

“I think it would be fun to sleep with other people,” she said. 

Angela shot her hand toward Pam and grabbed her wrist. 

“I knew it!” she said. 

Pam offered an embarrassed look. 

“No, no! Not in a bad way,” said Angela. “Just, you know, I knew that you had a wild side. I mean, you let me kiss you the other day. But even without that I knew deep down you were… a little freaky.” 

Pam didn’t miss a beat. It was as if she was trying to change the subject, or at least get the attention off her own marriage, which at the moment she would rather disregard. For the first time in about a decade she was feeling loose, adventurous, and having unfettered fun. She didn’t want to ruin it. 

Unexpectedly, Pam said, “Would you rather sleep with Kelley or Erin?” 

Pam looked confident, like maybe she just caught Angela off guard by blurting out something as taboo and close-to-home as giving her the option between having sex with two different women that they worked with. 

Kelley Kapur was already on Pam’s mind. The bubbly Indian had worked at Dunder-Mifflin as long as she has, and while Pam never found herself attracted to her, the few moments in the last week when Kelley overtly sexualized Pam stuck with her. 

Erin, on the other hand, seemed to have come out of nowhere. She probably named her soley based on the fact that Kelley and Erin became great friends over the last few years. Erin was young – only 27 years old. She had what some would consider an adorable face, which only made her look younger. Her youth was emphasized further by her quirky and sometimes zany personality. She came off as naïve, and even dumb sometimes, but she was a sweet girl. 

In fact, Erin was quite pretty. Her straight brown hair that came to her shoulders brought out her big brown eyes. She was tall and thin, and any amount of adulthood that she had lived up to this point had not taken hold of her body yet. She had a big bright smile, by all measures was a beautiful woman. 

Angela looked almost annoyed by the question, as if she had been asked this question a thousand times. Her eyes condescended Pam, like she was saying “Oh come on. You know exactly who would I sleep with.” 

“Well”? Pam acted pushy. 

“I have my mind made up,” said Angela. “Which would you choose?” 

“That’s not how the game works!” said Pam. 

Angela just stared sternly, refusing to answer. 

“Ok,” said Pam, conceding. 

“Kelley would be fun. She’s funny and it kind of seems like she would just take the lead on everything and I could just laugh and enjoy it.” 

Pam took a quick sip. 

“But Erin is like actually pretty hot,” she said, noticing Angela’s eyes agreeing with her. 

“She’s thin and athletic and pretty and…” 

Angela cut her off. “She would do what you told her to do,” she said. 

Pam bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Yeah. I never thought about it, but that’s it, right?”

Angela said somewhat sinisterly, “Should we call her?”

They both laughed. 

“She’s probably already asleep,” joked Pam. 

“We’ll get her out one of these nights,” said Angela. 

Pam pursed her lips and shrugged, projecting some enthusiasm about the prospect. 

…

Pam let out a little yawn as she looked at her empty glass. She drank four cosmopolitans and was starting to feel them. 

“Oh I’m sorry, am I boring you?” Angela joked. 

“No, not at all. I just never stay out this late,” said Pam. “I should probably get going.” 

“It’s only ten o’clock,” said Angela bossily. “Can’t you tell the sitter to hang on for another hour?”

“Oh, it’s not that. My kids are at my mom’s house tonight,” said Pam. 

Angela’s face lit up. 

“So are you going to invite me over for a night cap?” asked Angela with a flirty tone. 

Pam smiled sweetly, just like in those moments when Jim had done something nice for her. She felt special, excited, and got butterfly’s in her stomach. 

With a glaze over her eyes, infatuated by the situation, Pam said, “Yes. Would you like to come over to my house for a night cap?”

Angela leaned toward Pam and kissed her on her cheek. 

“I would like that,” said Angela.

Pam’s face turned pink as she couldn’t contain a big smile. Angela, meanwhile, gathered her purse, and barked at the bartender for her check. She was buying the drinks. She insisted on it. This was a date, after all.  
…

Pam laughed nervously as they got out of the car. It was a calm and breezy spring night, and the neighborhood was asleep. She hoped her laugh would disguise how nervous she was. It was her natural reaction when she felt uncomfortable. She thought back to years ago, when Danny Courdray told her that he thought she was too dorky to ask out on another date. Her response was natural, and proved Danny’s point. 

“Exuuuuuuuuse, me,” she said, after making a jumbled noise and blushing uncontrollably. 

That was just the way Pam was. She was shy, and not entirely confident. It didn’t matter how many times Jim told her that she was beautiful, or how many times her former boss Michael Scott made inappropriate comments about her being hot. She was never quite comfortable in her own skin, but she had her ways of masking that. 

She started to laugh again as she looked for her keys, fumbling items in her purse. 

“I can’t believe this is the first time you’ve been to our house,” she said in a half whisper, as if somehow concerned that she would wake the neighbors. 

“I can’t believe this is the first time you’ve invited me here,” Angela responded. 

Pam finally located her keys and locked the car. 

“I know,” she said. “But you’re here now!” 

She shrugged her shoulders almost sarcastically and shot a smile toward Angela. 

Angela said nothing. She just strutted up the sidewalk toward the front door of the Halpert’s quaint three-bedroom home. Pam moved with her, fidgeting with her keys, looking for the right one to open the front door. 

As she unlocked the door, she felt Angela’s arm slide around her waist. She paused, and turned slowly. Angela’s other hand moved to Pam’s hip. As their hips squared up and touched, they kissed. Angela’s lips met Pam’s softly, and they held the position for a moment, almost frozen in time. Pam felt a rush of exhilaration. Her nerves were on fire. Her face was flushed, and a warm sensation came over her. 

At once, she put her hands on Angela’s petite waist and pulled her even closer. She opened her mouth and let Angela’s tongue in. Angela spent a few seconds exploring. The tip of her tongue flicked against Pam’s soft tongue, and Pam let out a soft hum. 

Pam reached her right hand up to Angela’s face as Angela softly kissed Pam’s lips, occasionally giving small tongue flicks on her lips. 

Pam pulled away quickly, worried that a neighbor would see her. The porch light was not on, and the two were covered in darkness, but Pam was hyper-aware, a trait that accompanied her when she was breaking the rules. She hurriedly finished unlocking the door and stepped inside. Angela stood behind her, holding her free hand, and using her other hand to hurry Pam through he door by pressing lightly on her lower back. 

When they got inside, they wasted no time at all. As Pam shut and locked the front door, Angela continued kissing her, and began rubbing Pam’s hips, which caused Pam to exhale audibly. As they exchanged short, sweet kisses, Pam began to walk backward toward the living room entrance. Her hands were on Angela’s waist. 

As they entered the living room, Angela directed Pam’s hips to the leather easy chair in the corner of the room. It was Pam’s favorite chair in the house. She spent hours reading, napping, and watching TV on this chair. It was oversized, which meant Pam nestled into it perfectly, and she loved pairing it with the ottoman. Sometimes she said it was more comfortable to sleep on than her bed. 

Angela slowly guided Pam to sit down in the chair, and stood in front of her, Pam’s hands on her hips. Pam looked up at Angela with an innocent half smile. Her eyes were glazed over, and almost pleading with Angela to show her the way. 

Angela put her hands over Pam’s hands and guided them to the button and zipper on the front of her jeans. Pam never broke eye contact, letting Angela’s hands take hers wherever she wanted. The zipper came down, and Angela led Pam’s hands to the sides of her jeans, helping Pam start to push them down on both sides. 

Pam, who was still wearing her office slacks, leaned back, raised her hips, and let Angela wiggle her out of them. She bent at the hips, kissed Pam deeply, and in one motion started sliding Pam’s pants all the way down her legs. Pam shifted in her seat a bit to allow them to come off her big hips and butt. 

There the two co-workers were. Angela wore a tight fitting black tank top and black lace underwear. Pam sat on the leather chair in her v-neck t-shirt, her blazer still on, but now with no pants. Instead, just a pair of cute red underwear. 

Angela crawled onto Pam’s lap and straddled the buxom mother of two. She loved the way that Pam’s thighs felt when she lowered her weight onto them. She started kissing Pam again, this time moving to Pam’s neck, and nibbling on her ears. Pam’s cheeks became flushed as she started moving her hips, allowing Angela’s tight little butt to nestle perfectly in her crotch. 

Angela kept kissing Pam’s neck and started to kiss her chest, just above her breasts, which were showcasing ample cleavage by now. She tugged at the collar of the shirt and let one of her hands slip down Pam’s shirt, cupping one of her breasts. She touched the inside of the breast, and felt the heat from between them. She laughed. 

“Oh my gosh you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to play with these,” she said. 

She sat up and helped Pam take off her blazer. After dropping it to the side of the chair, she started to pull Pam’s t-shirt up from the bottom, taking in the site of Pam’s motherly body. She unclasped her bra, and removed it, throwing it behind her. Pam just stared at Angela, willing to let her do whatever she pleased. 

Angela started slowly, just looking at Pam’s big, pillow-like boobs. She grazed her hand over them, letting her fingertips just barely make contact with them. Pam’s nipples were beginning to get hard. She kept rocking her hips to feel Angela’s butt on her crotch. Angela began squeezing Pam’s boobs. Lightly at first, but then she gave them a deeper massage. 

Pam let out a quiet moan as Angela leaned down and began kissing her breasts. She held them in her hands like priceless porcelain heirlooms. She cherished them, and treated them accordingly. She kissed softly around the nipples, and flicked her tongue when she felt the nipples getting hard. She sucked and massaged them at the same time. 

Pam closed her eyes. She loved having her boobs played with more than just about anything in the world. 

Angela started to slide her butt down Pam’s thighs until she was on her knees in front of Pam. She slid up, then, and crawled her tiny body into the side of the chair, almost as if she was trying to spoon Pam’s body from the side. She let the side of Pam’s thigh fit between her legs, in perfect position for her to grind slowly up her leg. When she got to the top, Pam’s hip pressed firmly into her crotch, causing her to breath deeply. 

Pam just sat, fully relaxed in the chair as Angela used the side of her body to please herself. Pam watched as Angela squeezed and caressed her breasts, almost as if she was searching and finding new soft spots with every grasp. 

Angela began kissing Pam’s shoulder, and with her right hand she softly picked up Pam’s wrist, and guided her hand down to her own crotch. Pam was on fire. This was by far the most sensual experience she had ever had, and she didn’t need much more guidance at this point. 

Pam slipped her own hand underneath her panty line and began playing with herself. First, she rubbed just above her pussy. 

Angela’s kisses on her shoulders turned into kisses on her boobs, and at that, Pam began playing with the lips of her pussy. Her eyes were closed and it only took a moment for her to start fingering herself, first with one finger, and then with two. As she did, Angela let out small, sexy whimpers, encouraging Pam to keep pleasuring herself. 

Angela, without looking, located Pam’s wrist, and guided her hand out of her pussy. She slowly brought Pam’s hand up to her face, smiled, and began sucking the two fingers that were just inside Pam. She ran her tongue up and down Pam’s fingers like she did not want even a drop of Pam’s juices to escape her. 

Pam was completely flushed and almost lucid by now. Her body was frozen and just the feel of Angela’s soft tongue on her fingers made her want to cum. 

Just then, Angela started to stand up. Pam was melting into the chair, almost unable to move. 

Standing next to the chair, Angela took Pam’s hand and brought it up to her crotch. With both hands, she placed Pam’s hand firmly against her pussy, with just her black panties blocking access. Pam slowly, lacking confidence, almost shyly, began rubbing over Angela’s underwear. Angela stood, letting Pam get comfortable. 

Pam shifted to her side on the chair, her boobs pouring over the arm rest, and used both hands to slide Angela’s underwear down to her knees. She looked up at Angela with her mouth slightly open, and Angela turned her head before brining her hand back up to her exposed, tight, and cleanly shaved pussy. 

Pam ran her fingers up and down the slit, feeling Angela’s slippery juices, and spreading them timidly before sliding just one finger inside. Angela flexed her bottom and let out a sigh. At that, Pam slid her finger out and looked back up at Angela. 

She took hold of Pam’s wrist, and navigated it toward Pam’s mouth. Pam looked nervous but excited. She tried her best to mimic what Angela did before. Slowly, without breaking eye contact with Angela, she put her mouth over her own finger, tasting Angela’s sweet juices. 

Angela used her other hand to cup Pam’s face, brushing her hair back from her cheek, and watching the sweet receptionist slide her own finger in and out of her mouth. 

With Angela’s hand still on her wrist, Pam started licking between Angela’s fingers until she offered up her index and middle finger for Pam to suck on. She let Pam suck for a few seconds before pushing her fingers with some bit of force toward the back of Pam’s throat, causing her to gag just a little bit. Angela smiled. 

“Sorry,” she said. 

But Pam knew she wasn’t sorry, and she didn’t mind either. 

Angela stood back from the chair, stood up straight, and with both hands took off her tank top. With her body stretched out, her hands over her head, Pam saw that Angela had one of the sexiest, tightest little bodies she had ever seen. Angela immediately removed her bra, and out popped two perky little breasts with rock hard nipples. Pam stared for a moment, still overwhelmed by the moment. She thought for a second back to the last time she and Jim made love in that chair, and now here she was with Angela. A tingly sensation came over her. Her head was hot and flushed. Her lips were pouting. It was as if every part of her wanted to explode. This is the chair she got pregnant in for the first time. This was the chair she breast fed her babies in. This was the chair she shared with her kids when they watched movies together. It was almost too much for her. 

Angela held out her hand to Pam, and Pam grabbed it, allowing Angela to help her out of the chair. 

“Show me your room,” said Angela. 

Pam continued to hold her hand began walking toward the bedroom. Angela walked behind her, occasionally placing a hand on one of Pam’s big butt cheeks, occasionally squeezing, and even sometimes pressing her crotch against her bottom. She adored Pam’s mom body. It was soft and squishy in all the right places. Her butt sagged just a little bit, but it was enormous and beautiful. Her tummy had some definite squishy parts, and she had adorable little mommy love handles that gave her extra to grab onto. 

When the two got into the bedroom, Angela said, “Oh this is beautiful. I love your bed!” 

“Thank you,” said Pam, moving toward the bed, dropping Angela’s hand, and sitting on the edge. 

Pam entered into a new level of confidence. She was no longer feeling timid. She was on fire and squarely in the moment. 

As she sat down on the edge of the bed, she flipped her red hair back and shot Angela a sexy look. Her breasts laid down almost to her tummy, and she opened her legs just a bit and started to slide down her underwear. 

Angela walked toward her and helped her finish sliding the underwear down her legs, stopping to kiss Pam’s legs. First, she kissed her calves, and then the insides of her thighs. Pam laid back in anticipation as Angela crawled up onto the bed. She was on her knees, now looking down at Pam, who was laying flat on her back, her big beautiful boobs hanging to either side. 

Without hesitation, Angela buried her face in Pam’s drenched pussy. She licked the sides of her, and then ran her tongue up and down her lips. She licked up from Pam’s bottom to the top of her pussy like an ice cream cone, causing Pam to let out a moan. The more Pam moaned, the deeper Angela buried her face. She shook her head with her tongue inside Pam, and let her nose get hung up on Pam’s lips. 

Pam’s pussy was beautiful, in Angela’s opinion. It was not perfectly tight, but it was clean and soft. There was just a small patch of red hair above it, and it was open just enough to be inviting. 

After a few moments, Angela sat up. Her face was glistening with Pam’s juices, and Pam started to play with herself while staring at the beautiful sight. 

Noticing this, Angela started to play with her own boobs, putting on a show for Pam. She pinched her own nipples, smiled playfully, and licked her own lips. 

The sight of Pam masturbating encouraged Angela to do the same, and within just a few seconds, the two were both staring at each other, working feverishly to get themselves off. 

Angela kept playing with her own pussy, but started to move forward. She straddled Pam’s torso, and started to slide up and down her tummy, leaving a trail of juices that created a particularly slippery foundation. On every slide forward, Angela’s hips bumped against the bottoms of Pam’s tits, which were like cushioned bumpers to tell her to slide back down. Angela started breathing heavily and offering squeaky moans on each thrust. With one hand she continued fingering herself. With the other, she grabbed one of Pam’s tits as leverage as she grinded over her soft tummy. 

Pam stopped fingering herself. Instead, she used both hands to squeeze Angela’s tight little butt. Her heart was racing furiously as Angela used almost every inch of her body to please herself. 

Angela paused and gently rolled Pam over to her stomach, now exposing her beautiful milky mom butt that Kelley had commented on in days past. Angela assumed the exact position she held when Pam was on her back and began sliding up and down over Pam’s bottom. 

This was exhilarating for Pam. For her, it was like being checked out in the office, but amplified to the nth degree. Angela was using her, and she was going to get herself off with Pam’s soft, curvy body. 

Pam closed her eyes and let Angela have her way, but just as soon as she surrendered, Angela slid down between her legs, placed her hands on Pam’s butt cheeks, and started massaging. Within seconds, she used her hands to separate Pam’s big cheeks, lowered her head, and gave a few little licks on the insides of the cheeks. 

This alarmed Pam, but it felt amazing to her, so she continued to lay. What came next was not surprising, but Pam was indeed shocked by how it felt. Angela ran her tongue up the crack in Pam’s butt, and poked just the tip of her tongue into Pam’s tight ass hole. Pam let out a sigh. No one had ever touched her butt like this, and if you had asked her, she would have told you she didn’t want anyone to touch her there. But now, she realized that it was heaven. Angela sat up and immediately put her finger right at Pam’s rectum. She slowly inserted her index finger, and positioned herself on her knees behind Pam as if she was performing doggy-style on her. Pam rocked her hips and accepted the finger. 

Angela used her other hand to insert a few fingers into Pam’s now flaming hot pussy. She was finger fucking Pam from behind, and Pam started to thrust in rhythm, letting out beautiful moans on each thrust. 

“Good girl,” said Angela. “That’s good. Just keep going.” 

“Oh my gosh, Angela. Don’t stop,” said Pam. 

“Good girl,” Angela said again. “Now cum for me, sweet girl. Cum all over my hand.” 

Pam yelled. She couldn’t contain it anymore. She flexed her legs and had an orgasm. 

“Fuuuuuuuckkk!” she said. 

Angela removed her fingers and gave a soft massage on Pam’s butt. 

“That’s good. That’s good. What a sweet girl,” she said. 

Pam rolled over to her back once again, and Angela promptly laid down on her side. Angela gave Pam a soft kiss on her lips, smiled, and said, “You are absolutely the sweetest.” 

Pam couldn’t get a word out. She was stunned, breathing heavily, and trying to gather her thoughts. 

“I just..” she said. “I just…” 

Angela laughed softly. “You don’t have to say anything!” 

“Did you cum?” asked Pam. 

“I got awfully close,” said Angela. “But this was good enough for me.” 

Pam laid on her side as Angela spooned her from behind, her hands softly tickling Pam’s tummy. Pam fell fast asleep within seconds.


End file.
